


Oh.

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, complete drabble, language I guess, there's really nothing to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the middle of the night and I wrote this in ten minutes for quite literally no reason at all.

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."

Mickey's words hang there for a moment. There's a pause.

_Oh._

_Shit._

_I don't know what I expected._

What has Ian been hoping for? Commitment? Love? How fucking stupid is he to think he would ever get any more than Mickey would allow himself to give?

_I don't know what I expected._

Had he been picturing a future? A life with a Milkovich- as if they could be trained in the way Rottweilers are.

It's only a matter of time before the monster bites.

 _I don't know what I expected_.

Mickey says something else too, before he storms out. Ian is sure he'll never know what it was.

 _I don't know what I expected_.

There's a loud, intruding voice in his head. Screaming. Telling him to go after the dirty, scruffy boy with the dirty, scruffy beard. That's all he is. A boy.

_I don't know what I expected._

Mickey's still a child. The only cure for childishness is time.

Something Mickey might not have much of.

_I don't know what I expected._

What if he _were_ to follow? What would he say? "I don't want you to kill my father who isn't my father who hates me, who hits me and no one else, who drinks until he can't see, who gambles until he can't drink, who could be in the grave before you get to him and no one will notice because he wasted his time getting wasted?"

That could work.

_I don't know what I expected._

There's another voice, too. It sounds like Lip. Saying that no matter what, nothing will be worth it. Mickey won't be worth it.

That voice makes the most sense.

That voice is fucking wrong.

_I don't know what I expected._

He wants to scream.

There's a monster in him, too.

Clawing, rearing, roaring, spitting.

He wants to wail.

There's a break in him, too.

Crying, gripping, gasping, trying.

_I don't know what I expected._

Could eight words really unspool him that easily? Hadn't he trained for this? Hadn't he built himself up, taught himself to deflect, deflect, deflect until the bullet ricochets?

Had he worked all that time, training to die for a country that didn't give two flying fucks about him, just to have eight words flung from the mouth of Mickey Milkovich rip him into countless pieces?Scattered?

Of course he did. Of course he did.

_I don't know what I expected._

_I know exactly what I expected._


End file.
